


Pleasure

by HaroThar



Series: Loturaweek2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Subspace, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Y'all know I had to go porny on this one.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Loturaweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618732
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Pleasure

“My, what a pretty slave I have been gifted,” Allura said, lounging easily in a plush and oversized chair, satin cascading off her body in pinks and pale blues, her hair let down and loose. Lotor swallowed, feeling a shiver in his spine, but kept himself at strict attention, spine straight, hands crossed behind his back despite how having his naked front uncovered left him faintly embarrassed. He was adorned in many golden chains, symbolic more than restrictive, jewelry glinting everywhere it might be placed, silks on his wrists connected to his biceps and thighs to ankles. 

“This slave exists for your pleasure, mistress,” Lotor said, voice composed, betraying no nerves.

“Kneel.”

Lotor sank gracefully, fluidly, to the floor, hands placed before him and forehead to the ground. He took a deep breath, and settled into how _right_ it felt to be here. Submissive, subservient, nothing to think or worry about except his owner’s next order.

“Obedient little thing,” Allura crooned, the sound of her rising from the chair coming in faint rustles. 

“Thank you, mistress,” Lotor said, eyes closed, feeling… relaxed. He felt her clip a leash onto his collar and lifted when she tugged gently on it, turning his face up. She was behind him, and a hand cupped his chin.

“Beautiful, aren’t you?” Allura asked, smiling down at him, “You’ll make a wonderful toy for me.” She pressed her fingers into his hair and slid them through, holding the locks out to the side and letting the hair slip off slowly.

“I live to serve,” he murmured, wanting to tell her just how much he _ached_ to be a good toy for her, but unable to think of an eloquent way to put it, in that moment. 

Allura giggled, tugging on the tip of one of his ears. “Look at you,” she cooed, “only just delivered to me and already so eager.” Allura pulled again at the leash, and Lotor made a quiet, pleased noise.

“Please,” he asked, breathless and adoring, “please, mistress, give this slave’s life a purpose.”

Allura parted the slit on her skirt, tugging it aside to reveal her modesty and Lotor leaned in instinctively, mouth salivating. “Oh, you have a purpose, my pet,” Allura reassured with a simpering little smile. “You’re here to serve me, slave, a tool for my pleasure,” she caressed his face, his eyes locked on her lower body--not yet, he had to wait for her to tell him, he wanted to be _good,_ “And such a pretty one, at that.” She gripped him firmly, tightly by the hair and pulled his face in, and he eagerly went, pressing his face into the warmth of her body and the coarse, curly hair that made an insufficient barrier between him and his _reward._

He parted her folds with his tongue, having learned that Galra had longer appendages than some, and earned that sweet moaning _hum_ that made his ears twitch gleefully. He nosed at her clit before giving it a kiss, and then pressed his mouth to her inner thigh, nipping it gently, almost-playful.

His head was yanked back by the hair, and he blinked up at her in surprise. “Did I give you permission to bite, my slave?”

Oh, OH! That was the game they were playing. Lotor’s ears folded down against his skull, and he lowered his eyes submissively. “No, mistress, I apologize.”

Allura clicked her tongue and released Lotor’s hair. He immediately bowed his forehead to the floor. “Whatever shall I do with you?” she asked contemplatively.

“Please, mistress, punish your slave. Please punish me!”

“And how do you suppose I should do that?” Allura asked, sauntering to their toybox, and Lotor felt the skin of his back shiver. 

“Whip me, mistress, please, this slave deserves to be whipped.”

“That’s right, my pet,” Allura purred, and Lotor felt an electric shudder at having pleased her. He picked right, he’d been correct, and Allura was going to give him exactly what he needed.

Lotor’s chin was tilted up, the blunt end of the whip’s handle poking into the soft flesh of his jaw’s underside. “And just how many lashes does my beautiful slave deserve?”

“Ten,” Lotor said instantly, and Allura’s eyebrows arched before she composed herself and stood, staring down her nose at him.

“So eager to atone for me. Just for that, I’ll go ahead and make it nine, my pet.”

“Mistress, you are truly merciful,” Lotor murmured, pulling his hair off his right shoulder so that it pooled beneath him, back fully bare and exposed. “Thank you for your kindness, I am deeply grateful.”

“I know you are,” Allura said, and the whip came down sharply. She didn’t go hard. It wasn’t until the eighth lash that she even broke the skin. But each impact lit up Lotor’s nerves, burning perfectly, stinging so sweetly Lotor teared up. His cock was hard as polished marble. He was pretty sure she could kill him and he’d thank her.

“Let me see your face, slave,” Allura ordered as she rounded in front of him. Lotor remained on his knees, but lifted his face, staring at her with reverence befitting worship. Her bare foot lifted, satin spilling around her beautiful ankle and shimmering with her movement, and she pressed her heel against his cock.

“Such perfection,” Allura murmured as Lotor gasped and dug his claws into the beds of his palms to keep from squirming. 

“Thank you,” he gasped, every nerve on fire, “Thank you, mistress.”

“Be specific, pet, what are you grateful for?” Allura prompted, grinding her heel in, and Lotor smiled half-deliriously as a tear spilled over.

“Thank you for punishing me, thank you for your praise, thank you for stepping on me, mistress.” Lotor wanted to lean forward again, press his face into her lap and be held and pet or make her cum or maybe just ignored like a blanket or object. “Thank you for giving my life meaning and purpose in service to you.”

“You’re welcome,” Allura said, retracting her foot and making Lotor whine at the loss. She returned to her lounge chair and parted her skirts once again, fully clad except for where she deigned to expose, powerful and so entirely in control. “Now, why don’t you put that pretty cock of yours to use, and fulfill that purpose I have given you, mm?”

Lotor nearly stumbled back onto his knees when he rose, pulse racing, each step causing his back to twinge. He braced himself on either side of her head, but never once did it feel like _he_ was the one keeping _her_ there. If anyone was trapped, it was him, and he had no desire to be freed from the simple, easy control she exerted over him. 

It didn’t matter how many times they’d fucked, each time Lotor was allowed into her body he felt it as the highest privilege, the peak of living experience, like he’d been given something pricesslessly exquisite. He moaned, claws pressed into the cushion of the chair, and he choked at how her body shuddered. 

“Precious,” Allura murmured, stroking his thigh, “Mmm, you may move, now.”

He serviced her, served her with his body in all the ways he’d learned how. No biting, though, he was a slave for her, and he’d learned his place. He was impossibly aroused, as she always rendered him, but he didn’t even think about coming, not even after she had, and not even after she’d come again, though his back and legs ached and his cock was bordering on the painful side of too much.

“Such ironclad restraint,” Allura praised, cupping his cheek with the hand he could spend all day kissing the knuckles of. “Come inside me.”

Lotor did, crying out and clinging to her, pathetic as he only allowed himself to be around _her._

“Perfect,” Allura praised, petting his hair, taking his weight sagging down on her like it was nothing. “Precious boy, that was flawless, you did so good. Come here, love, catch your breath for me.”

Lotor curled in against her, holding her and letting himself be held. He didn’t want to come up from the glorious headspace he’d sunk down into. He wanted to stay here, stay her slave forever.

“Are you alright?” she asked eventually, when he’d been quiet for too long.

“Very,” he murmured against her breast. “You?” he remembered belatedly.

“Wonderful, darling,” she assured, “You coming up for me?”

Lotor was feeling relaxed and present enough to whine out, “Do I _have_ to?”

Allura laughed and carded her fingers through his hair. “Eventually, my love.” She kissed his forehead. “But maybe if I can get a blanket over us, it could wait until morning.”

Lotor trilled tiredly, liking that idea. “We need to have a _long_ discussion if we do, though,” Allura reminded, and Lotor felt his heart flutter all over again, stomach doing flips. So responsible, taking care of him, taking care of them, handling it, taking everything in her two fists and acting with perfect confidence and grace.

“Yes,” he murmured, then got hung up on what to call her. “Mistress. My love,” he settled on both.


End file.
